


Цена

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, First Movie, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: «Я могу убить его. Прямо сейчас»





	Цена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Night at the Museum на тему "Если противник в пределе досягаемости, то и вы тоже".  
> Беты - Pheeby, Мадам Суслевская.

«Я могу убить его, — внезапная мысль похожа на оглушительный выстрел в ночи, и Джедидайя от удивления замедляет шаг. — По-настоящему. Прямо сейчас. Никто ничего не докажет. Солдаты ведь на то и солдаты, что порой не возвращаются из боя».  
Римляне идут первыми, чуть опережая их. Он смотрит на шею Октавиуса — хотя его взгляд и до этого был направлен вперёд, сейчас Джедидайя переводит глаза с дороги на узкую, едва заметную полоску открытой кожи между блестящим шлемом и ярко-алым плащом. Очень узкую полоску, в которую было бы так удобно всадить нож. В отличие от пистолетов, вполне действующий. Возможность, которая никогда раньше не предоставлялась ему — возможность, о которой он даже не задумывался.  
Так просто.  
Грубо сработанное лезвие, больше похожее на расплющенный молотом огромный гвоздь, не встретит в пластиковой плоти препятствий. Не будет крови — он всё это знает по опыту. Но пусть их тела далеки по устройству от тел их некогда живых прообразов, они всё же несут в себе память о прошлой жизни. В том числе память о боли и о том, что должно вызывать её.  
Он видит это ярко, отчётливо, словно наяву — Октавиус оседает на землю, хватаясь руками за горло, ослеплённый и оглушённый болью. Его солдаты хватаются за мечи — вот только ребята Джедидайи куда быстрее и давно готовы, они споро выбивают из их рук оружие и скручивают ремнями, пока Октавиус, хрипя, загребает дрожащими пальцами снег.  
И затем на эти пальцы опускается тяжёлый сапог, крушащий пластик так же легко, как крушил бы настоящие кости. Джедидайя слышит крик Октавиуса, и несуществующая кровь стынет в несуществующих жилах.  
Они оттаскивают сопротивляющихся и извергающих проклятия — кроме Октавиуса, неспособного больше ни на что, кроме агонизирующего мычания — бывших союзников к обочине дороги. Земля ещё не промёрзла, и выкопать в ней неглубокую общую могилу — дело совсем не долгое.  
Его перчатки и штаны черны от грязи, придётся долго оттирать их в колодезной воде — но что какая-то грязь по сравнению со вкусом долгожданной победы. Несомненно, римляне, порыдав по своему павшему в битве за скрижаль герою, рано или поздно выберут нового командира, может, даже ещё более самовлюблённого и раздражающего — но сейчас эта победа в бесконечной войне осталась за Западом, как и должно.  
Ведь настоящий лидер сделает всё ради победы своего народа, так?  
— Джедидайя?  
Он смаргивает пару раз, и видение пропадает. Он стоит посреди дороги, и вполне себе живой Октавиус — насколько они все могут быть живыми в своём ночном существовании — смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись. На него устремлены и другие взгляды, и взволнованные, и раздражённые. Должно быть, он сам не заметил, как отстал, заставив этим остановиться всю группу.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — продолжает Октавиус, и в его голосе нет ни злости, ни даже тени раздражения — лишь искреннее беспокойство. За человека, который совсем недавно пытался задушить его в очередной драке.  
У них нет крови — но Джедидайя всё равно чувствует, как краснеет от стыда и вины его лицо.  
— Лучше некуда, — бурчит он, надвинув шляпу на глаза. Пальцы, обтянутые идеально чистой перчаткой, сжимаются в кулак. — Пошли уже, а то утро наступит раньше, чем мы доползём до треклятой машины.  
Октавиус ещё пару секунд смотрит на него, затем, медленно кивнув, разворачивается. Отряд продолжает путь. Джедидайя больше не поднимает взгляд от дороги и своих месящих грязь со снегом сапог, делает вид, что не замечает мелкой дрожи в руках.  
Если это — цена, то он согласен быть худшим лидером в истории.  
Только бы не увидеть эти остекленевшие от боли глаза в реальности.

 

«Я могу убить его, — мысль поражает, как брошенное из засады копьё. — По-настоящему. Прямо сейчас. Никто ничего не докажет. Воины ведь на то и воины, что порой не возвращаются из боя».  
Покорители Запада следуют за ними. Ему кажется, что он слышит дыхание Джедидайи, чувствует его равнодушный взгляд спиной. Лидер их врагов совсем близко — на расстоянии удара.  
На расстоянии одного хорошего удара мечом.  
Всего-то.  
Возможность, даже непредставляемая раньше, вдруг расцвела перед его внутренним взором заманчивыми красками.  
Острейшее лезвие войдёт в фальшивую плоть, лишённую костей и крови, легко, словно в горячее масло. И пусть сам удар для пластиковой фигурки не более смертелен, чем для скамейки, тело, хранящее память того, чьё лицо ему придал неведомый мастер, знает, как оно должно реагировать на пронзивший грудь меч.  
Октавиусу по опыту известно, что боль, настоящая боль, которую ощутил бы на его месте реальный Джедидайя Смит, не заставит себя ждать.  
Перед глазами встаёт пугающе отчётливая картина — Джедидайя с судорожным хрипом беспомощно цепляется за меч, вошедший туда, где могло бы быть сердце. Его ноги подгибаются, он тяжело оседает на землю, способный лишь хватать ртом воздух. Люди Джедидайи бросаются на них — но легионеры Октавиуса, разумеется, быстро справляются с ними, выкрутив руки, ставят на колени, чуть ли не вжимая лицом в грязь. Небрежно махнув рукой, он достаёт из ножен пугио.  
Оказывается, можно кричать и с пробитой грудью — если в качестве финального аккорда в глазницу, сквозь пластиковый глаз, войдёт ещё одно лезвие. От этого крика сжимается его несуществующее сердце.  
Остальные тоже обнажают кинжалы.  
Отрубать ладони со ступнями и выкалывать глаза ими проще.  
Полуживых от боли несостоявшихся союзников они оттаскивают на обочину. Больше о них беспокоиться ни к чему — обратно в музей им не добраться к утру никаким чудом.  
Джедидайя прожигает его ненавидящим взглядом, что-то хрипит и пытается плюнуть ему в лицо.  
Ему даже жаль терять столь занятного противника. Кто знает, кого ковбои изберут в лидеры после траура по павшему в битве за скрижаль герою, будет ли в нём хоть вполовину столько же ярости и жажды победы. Но эта битва в их бесконечной войне остаётся за ними, как и должно, и только это имеет значение.  
Настоящий лидер ведь пошёл бы и на куда большие жертвы ради своего народа, не так ли?  
Он вздрагивает, очнувшись от морока, словно вынырнув из холодной воды, моргает пару раз — и вдруг замечает, что воины, замедляя движение, оглядываются назад. Бросает взгляд за плечо — и, махнув рукой, окончательно останавливает спутников.  
Джедидайя — он и не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует облегчение от вида живого и невредимого Джедидайи — замер посреди дороги, заметно отстав от остальных, явно растерянных, ковбоев, и затуманенным взглядом смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Октавиусу не нравится этот взгляд.  
— Джедидайя?  
Тот медленно моргает, словно силясь очнуться от дремоты, и поднимает глаза на Октавиуса. Ни тени страха или подозрения — разумеется, ведь откуда ему знать, что его попутчик только что представлял в красках его убийство.  
Несуществующая кровь бросается Октавиусу в лицо, и стыд безжалостной хваткой сжимает горло.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — удаётся выдавить ему почти спокойным тоном.  
— Лучше некуда, — бурчит тот и надвигает шляпу на глаза, будто пряча их. — Пошли уже, а то утро наступит раньше, чем мы доползём до треклятой машины.  
Ни к чему спорить с таким разумным предложением. Развернувшись, он кивает остальным, и отряд продолжает путь. Он больше не оборачивается, не думает о разделяющих их шагах.  
Настоящий лидер должен всегда думать о победе для своих людей. Любой ценой.  
Октавиус с радостью признает, что он отвратительный лидер — только бы никогда не увидеть этот ненавидящий взгляд наяву.


End file.
